Sauver l'Agent Burke
by Nanthana14
Summary: PRE-SERIE : Cette histoire se déroule avant le début de la série. Peter pense profiter d'une soirée tranquille lorsque Neal tape à sa porte...


**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série**

 **Une nouvelle pré-fic qui se déroule avant le début de la série dans laquelle Neal tente de tout faire pour sauver la vie de Peter qui est menacé par un criminel qu'il traque.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 _ **Sauver l'agent Burke**_

Peter avait travaillé tard et, après un coup de téléphone à Elizabeth qui était en déplacement à Washington, il espérait bien pouvoir enfin profiter du canapé et de la rediffusion du match de base-ball qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir. Il venait donc de s'ouvrir une bière quand on frappa avec précipitation à sa porte. Intrigué, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, se demandant bien qui pouvait venir le déranger à prêt de 23 heures. Les coups recommencèrent et il se leva du canapé en bougonnant.

\- Oui, ça va ! J'arrive !

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec le seul visage qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé de trouver sur son palier.

\- Caffrey ! S'étonna-t-il en découvrant le jeune escroc.

Neal le repoussa à l'intérieur avant de claquer la porte et de tirer précipitemment les rideaux de la fenêtre. Peter le regarda faire en tentant de se rapprocher du tiroir dans lequel il avait rangé son arme. Il lui paraissait trop agité. Ce n'était pas le Neal Caffrey qu'il avait l'habitude de croiser.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi Caffrey ? Demanda Peter en ouvrant lentement le tiroir.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de rester ici, ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup d'avance sur eux et ils sont trop nombreux pour toi.

Le ton inquiet et l'urgence dans la voix du jeune homme bloqua Peter qui le regarda avec un air intrigué.

\- De l'avance sur qui ? Qui doit arriver ?

Neal fit deux pas dans sa direction et lui répondit.

\- Les gars qui sont chargés de te tuer !

Peter mit quelques secondes à intégrer ce qu'il venait de lui dire avant de s'exclamer.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

\- Il y a cinq brutes qui sont chargés de venir t'éliminer, donc ce n'est pas le moment de traîner ici. Suis-moi !

Neal fit mine de se diriger vers la porte arrière de la maison quand il comprit que Peter ne le suivait pas. Il se retourna et lui lança un regard noir à la fois furieux et inquiet.

\- Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu crois que je vais suivre le premier escroc qui passe chez moi en me disant qu'on en veut à ma vie.

Neal se bloqua et Peter eu l'impression que sa remarque venait de le peiner. Le jeune homme le regarda en soupirant et une expression fatiguée passa pendant quelques secondes sur son visage.

\- Peter, je ne pensais pas être n'importe quel escroc… Et puis, tu sais bien que je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

La voix et l'expression du jeune escroc lui apparurent comme étrangement sincères et Peter commença à se dire qu'il ne lui mentait peut-être pas. Neal le vit encore hésiter et ajouta.

\- En plus tu sais bien que je ne fais jamais de mal aux gens. Alors encore moins à toi. Mais les types derrière moi ne sont pas comme ça. Ils viennent pour te tuer, je te le jure, suis-moi Peter. Vite ! Je connais un endroit sûr pour nous cacher le temps que tu demandes de l'aide. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici à les attendre !

Peter hocha la tête. Il y avait une vrai sincérité dans le ton de la voix du jeune homme. Il ne lui mentait pas et il lui paru fatigué ce qui l'intrigua aussi un peu. L'agent du FBI ouvrit le tiroir et prit son arme avant de suivre Neal vers la porte de derrière. Les deux hommes firent le tour de la maison et gagnèrent une voiture garée un peu plus loin. Ils venaient juste de rentrer à l'intérieur quand Neal fit signe à Peter de se baisser. Une camionette noire se gara devant son perron et cinq grands types en sortirent. Peter se risqua à jeter un œil et les regarda pénétrer chez lui, armés d'uzis en s'exclamant.

\- Mais qui sont ces types ?

\- Les hommes de main de personnes que tu as dû vraiment énerver ! Lui répliqua Neal en démarrant la voiture.

Le jeune homme fit une rapide marche arrière et la voiture quitta le quartier sans se faire remarquer.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

La voiture conduite par Neal entra dans le quartier des entrepôts et Peter prit un air intrigué.

\- Je peux savoir où on va ?

\- Dans un coin sûr, tu vas voir.

Neal s'arrêta devant un grand portail qu'il ouvrit à distance avec une télécommande avant d'entrer à l'intérieur avec la voiture. Le portail se referma derrière eux et la lumière s'alluma. C'était un ancien entrepôt de stockage dont l'un des angles avait été aménagé en loft… Une cachette idéale.. Peter regarda autour de lui en souriant.

\- Joli petit endroit. Maintenant je sais où te trouver.

\- Oh, ça n'a plus guère d'importance, lui répondit Neal en l'entraînant vers le loft.

Peter ne releva pas sa phrase, ni la fatigue dans sa voix et fouilla dans sa poche en s'exclamant.

\- Mince, je crois que j'ai perdu mon téléphone.

\- Je l'ai balancé par la fenêtre pendant qu'on roulait.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

\- Parce que tu es sur écoute Peter et que ça ne sert à rien de t'emmener ici si nos amis peuvent te suivre !

Neal avança vers le canapé et trébucha, se rattrapant de justesse après celui-ci. Il plissa les yeux quelques secondes et tenta de chasser le vertige qui tentait de le reprendre tout en priant pour que Peter ne s'en rende pas compte. Mais ce dernier mit sa légère défaillance sur le compte d'une maladresse et lui demanda tout en continuant de regarder autours de lui.

\- Alors ? Qui sont ces hommes ?

\- Ils travaillent pour Andrew Stewart.

Peter chercha un instant dans sa mémoire avant de demander.

\- Ça devrait me dire quelque chose ?

\- Eh bien, vue la manière dont il a envie de t'éliminer j'aurais tendance à dire oui, lui répondit Neal.

Peter dû bien lui répondre quelque chose mais, Neal ne l'entendit pas vraiment. Une douleur lancinante remonta le long de son côté gauche et irradia sa poitrine. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment. Peter tourna sur lui-même comme un lion en cage, n'appréciant pas d'être devenu une proie et marmonna.

\- Mais enfin, ce nom aurait bien dû remonter dans un de mes dossiers ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Et…

L'agent du FBI se tut sans terminer sa phrase. Le visage de Neal lui paraissait soudainement plus blanc que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au hangar. Son attitude était plus raide. C'était comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Peter fit un pas dans sa direction et lui demanda.

\- Ça va Caffrey ?

\- Très bien, lui répliqua le jeune homme.

Mais une légère grimace traversa son visage pendant que sa main glissa à son côté gauche. Peter fit un pas de plus vers lui.

\- Tu es en train de me mentir là ?

Peter écarta la main de Neal et vit deux gouttes de sang se former sur son t-shirt. Il frémit.

\- Tu es blessé ?

\- Ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure… Il fallait bien que je te prévienne.

\- Laisse-moi voir.

\- Non, ce n'est rien…

\- Caffrey !

Neal céda et Peter leva doucement son t-shirt. Peter le sentit frémir légérement. Un large bandage enveloppait la poitrine du jeune homme et il se trempait de sang au niveau de son côté gauche.

\- Vu comme tu saignes, je ne suis pas sûr que ce ne soit rien.

\- J'ai fais un faux mouvement et l'hémorragie a dû… Commença Neal avant que ses jambes ne cèdent sous lui.

Peter ne se laissa pas surprendre. Il le rattrapa et l'allongea sur le sol en faisant reposer sa tête dans ses bras. Soudain, il le trouvait si pâle.

\- Caffrey !

Neal grimaça en fermant les yeux pendant que la douleur lui coupa le souffle, rendant sa respiration saccadée et difficile et le laissant la bouche ouverte luttant pour inspirer un peu d'air.

\- D'accord, dit Peter. Là ce n'est clairement pas une égratignure. Je vais regarder ça de plus prêt.

\- Je suis désolé, articula doucement Neal en ouvrant les yeux.

\- De quoi ? Lui demanda Peter. D'avoir prit une balle, c'est ça ?

\- Je devais te prévenir, murmura Neal en tentant de ne pas perdre connaissance.

Le jeune homme frémit et grimaça pendant que ses mains se mirent à trembler. Peter s'en rendit compte et passa une main sur sa joue.

\- Je te remercie Caffrey… Ça va aller, maintenant c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi.

Neal gémit et Peter déposa doucement le jeune homme par terre pour enlever le bandage de fortune mit par le jeune homme. Sous les compresses largement imbibées de son sang, il découvrit une plaie par balle juste en dessous de ses côtes et laissa échapper un juron.

\- Bon sang Caffrey, c'est loin de n'être qu'une égratignure ! Tu as vraiment pris une balle !

\- Je sais…

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Je devais te sauver…

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas du tout envie de changer d'agent du FBI, dit le jeune homme en tentant de lui sourire. Je ne suis pas sûr que le prochain soit aussi cultivé et surtout qu'il accepte de répondre à mes coups de fils la nuit quand j'ai…

Neal se tut en grimaçant de douleur et Peter termina sa phrase à sa place.

\- Envie de parler à quelqu'un ?

Le jeune homme lui fit un léger sourire avant de se mettre de nouveau à grimacer de douleur. L'agent du FBI avait comprit depuis longtemps que Neal Caffrey n'était pas une menace pour lui et qu'il avait par moment juste besoin de parler un peu, comme le soir où il l'avait appelé légèrement traumatisé après avoir vu quelqu'un se faire abattre juste en face de lui. Peter observa sa blessure et lui murmura tout en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

\- La balle n'est pas ressortit, tu ne l'as pas enlevé ?

\- Mes mains tremblaient trop, murmura Neal.

\- D'accord. Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital.

\- Non ! S'exclama Neal terrifié.

\- Caffrey, regarde-toi, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, dit Peter en enlevant sa veste avant de la rouler en boule pour la plaquer sur la blessure du jeune homme.

Neal gémit de douleur et se cabra. Peter frémit.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas te laisser te vider de ton sang… Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas aller à l'hôpital ?

\- Parce qu'ils savent que je suis blessé, dit Neal en haletant de douleur. Ils nous retrouveront.

\- J'appellerais le FBI pour nous protéger. Ils ont l'habitude de le faire ! ça va aller.

\- Non ! Quelqu'un du bureau est impliqué et je ne sais pas qui, murmura de plus en plus faiblement le jeune homme.

\- Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui… C'est trop dangereux pour toi, Peter.

Neal haleta faiblement et ses yeux se fermèrent lentement mais, Peter le secoua pour l'empêcher de sombrer, touché par le fait que sa vie semble, aux yeux du jeune homme, valoir plus que la sienne.

\- Caffrey ! Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, tu vas mourir !

\- Ce n'est pas grave Peter si toi tu survies…

La voix du jeune homme était de plus en plus fatiguée et il luttait pour essayer de ne pas perdre connaissance.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Lui demanda Peter en posant de nouveau l'une de ses mains sur son visage.

\- Tu as une femme magnifique… Des collègues de travail… Des amis… Des parents, une famille… Des gens qui t'aiment et pour qui tu comptes… Ils ne peuvent pas te perdre… Alors que moi… Personne ne le remarquera si je disparais…

Il y avait une telle tristesse dans la voix du jeune blessé que le cœur de Peter se serra.

\- Et Kate ?

\- Kate… Murmura Neal dans un sanglot. Elle n'en voulait plus de cette vie… Je l'ai perdu… ça fait un mois que je ne sais même pas où elle est et … Je me suis disputé avec le seul ami que j'avais… ça fait trois semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu lui non plus… Non… Moi je suis seul Peter… tout seul… Tu vois… Si personne ne s'en rend compte… ça doit vouloir dire que… ma mort n'est pas très grave finalement…

Des larmes, prouvant sa détresses, lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les repousser et le jeune homme faillit perdre connaissance. Peter lui tapota doucement la joue pour le garder conscient.

\- Hey Neal ! S'exclama Peter en l'appelant par son prénom. Je crois que tu as oublié quelqu'un.

\- Qui ? Murmura faiblement le jeune homme.

\- Moi, lui répondit Peter en repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur les yeux.

\- Toi ? Tu as des cartons entiers remplis de criminels…

\- De criminels oui, mais pas de Neal Caffrey… Pas de criminels que j'ai envie d'aider à s'en sortir… Y en a qu'un comme ça…

Neal lui tourna un regard interloqué et Peter lui sourit.

\- Tu sais Neal, si j'avais un moyen de t'aider à sortir de tout ça, je l'utiliserais… J'ai compris depuis longtemps que tu n'avais pas eu une vie très facile et que tu as dû en prendre plein la gueule assez souvent. J'ai compris qu'il y avait à la fois le goût du défi et du challenge et parfois juste la nécessité de survivre… Je suis désolé Neal… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu as vécu mais, je suis désolé pour toi… C'est sincère tu sais mon grand… Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le soit pas… j'avais dû le mériter.

\- Non, je suis sûr que non, c'est bien ça le pire, dit Peter en lui caressant la joue avec son pouce.

Neal gémit et se cabra de douleur en posant une main tremblante sur celle de Peter qui compressait sa plaie.

\- Tu me fais mal.

\- Excuse-moi, j'ai trop appuyé.

Peter relâcha un peu la pression pour ne pas le torturer et lui sourit en continuant à caresser doucement sa joue.

\- Allez Neal, il faut que j'enlève cette balle avant qu'elle t'entraîne une infection ou une septicémie.

\- Il y a une bouteille de whisky sur l'étagère, murmura le jeune homme.

\- Pour désinfecter ? Demanda Peter.

\- Oui… aussi… Mais si tu pouvais m'en servir aussi un verre avant, ajouta Neal en souriant.

Peter lui rendit son sourire mais, le petit rire du jeune blessé se transforma en grimace de douleur et Peter perdit le sien. La blessure n'était pas mortelle mais, il souffrait et perdre son sang l'affaiblissait. Neal lui paraissait de plus en plus blanc. Des perles de sueur recouvraient son front. Il avait besoin d'aide. Peter glissa ses mains dans son dos et sous ses jambes et souleva le jeune homme dans ses bras. Neal gémit mais ne protesta pas. Il était bien incapable de tenir debout sur ses pieds. Peter fut étonné de pouvoir le porter avec autant de facilité. Il traversa la pièce et le déposa doucement sur le lit qui se trouvait le long du mur avant de poser une main sur son front. La fièvre gagnait du terrain, ce qui prouvait que son infection commençait à se répandre. Neal ferma les yeux et Peter le secoua doucement pour ne pas le laisser s'évanouir.

\- Neal ? Est-ce que tu as une trousse de première urgence ici ?

\- Dans la salle de bain, derrière… murmura faiblement le jeune homme…

\- D'accord.

Peter le vit doucement fermer les yeux et le secoua de nouveau.

\- Hey Neal, ne t'endors pas !

\- Je suis épuisé, murmura tout doucement le jeune homme en se forçant à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Je m'en doute mais tiens bon.

Peter prit la main de Neal et la posa sur sa veste toujours pliée en boule sur sa blessure.

\- Tiens, appuie !

Neal lui lança un regard impuissant en lui répondant.

\- Je n'ai plus de force…

\- Tu en as suffisamment pour la tenir en place, tant que je trouve de quoi à te retirer cette saleté.

\- Je vais te devoir une nouvelle veste, murmura Neal tout en tentant d'obéir à Peter.

\- Et moi je te dois la vie, gamin, lui répliqua Peter faisant glisser le dos de sa main droite le long de sa joue.

Neal frémit légerement et un tremblement de douleur le parcouru pendant qu'il répondit.

\- Peter… Je suis désolé…

\- De quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'en peux plus… Murmura dans un râle Neal avant de fermer les yeux.

Peter sursauta et le secoua doucement.

\- Non ! Non ! Neal ! Ne fais pas ça ! Neal !

Mais le jeune homme était arrivé au bout de ses forces et il venait de perdre connaissance. Peter sentit son cœur se serrer et glissa ses doigts dans son cou. Son pouls était rapide mais, au moins il était là.

\- Allez, ne t'en fais pas petit, je vais m'occuper de toi. Accroche-toi !

Peter se redressa et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Quand il entra, il se rendit compte rapidement que c'était là que le jeune homme avait tenté de se soigner avant de lui venir en aide. Ses vêtements ensanglantés étaient posés sur la cuvette des toilettes. Des traces de sang séchaient dans la douche et des bandes recouvertes de sang se trouvaient dans le lavabo sur le bord duquel se trouvait la petite trousse de soin.

\- Pauvre gamin… Personne ne devrait faire ça tout seul…

Peter prit la trousse de secours et fit demi-tour pour se rapprocher du lit sur lequel gisait Neal. L'agent du FBI fut frappé par l'aspect jeune des traits de l'escroc avant de se rappeler que, finalement, il n'avait qu'à peine 24 ans. Il se laissa tomber assis à côté de lui et repoussa sa main pour enlever sa veste. La plaie ne saignait plus vraiment, mais elle ne lui paru pas belle. Peter soupira et prit du désinfectant. Quand il l'appliqua sur sa plaie, le corps du jeune homme se cabra. Il avait tellement mal. Peter frémit et fini de la nettoyer en murmurant.

\- Je suis tellement désolé mon garçon…

Les yeux de Peter allèrent de la pince chirurgicale qu'il venait de prendre dans sa main au visage livide et traversé par la douleur de Neal. Peter frémit. Extraire la balle serai douloureux et dangereux. Il pouvait toucher une veine… Il pouvait le tuer et ce serai un bien piètre remerciement pour un jeune homme qui avait mit sa vie en danger pour le sauver. Alors, Peter reposa la pince et posa un pansement de gaze sur la plaie avant de remonter les couvertures sur Neal et de se lever pour prendre le téléphone portable du jeune homme qu'il avait vu dans la salle de bain. Il l'empoigna et composa rapidement un numéro.

\- Jones !

\- Peter ! Bon sang ça fait du bien de vous entendre. Des types ont cambriolés votre maison !

\- Ce n'était pas des cambrioleurs, c'étaient des assassins, Jones. Ecoute-moi. Ne parle à personne et rejoins-moi avec une ambulance à l'adresse que je vais t'envoyer.

\- Attendez, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je t'expliquerais. Quelqu'un du bureau est impliqué et j'ai un blessé, dépêche-toi !

\- Entendu patron ! J'arrive !

Peter raccrocha et se laissa tomber assis sur le lit à côté de Neal dont il vérifia encore le pouls en murmurant.

\- Accroche-toi… Tout ira bien…

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Quand Neal ouvrit les yeux, il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises à cause de la luminosité. Malgré sa tête embrumée, il tenta de rassembler ses idées et comprit rapidement qu'il n'était plus dans l'une des anciennes planques de Mozzie. L'odeur, la blancheur des murs, le léger bip qui parvenait à ses oreilles, il était dans un hôpital et ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle… Il était arrivé quelque chose… Oh mon Dieu, Peter, pensa le jeune homme avant de gémir d'une voix encore trop rauque.

\- Non… Non ! Peter ! Peter ! Non !

La panique lui serra la poitrine. Les types avaient dû les retrouver et les gens avaient peut-être été alertés par une fusillade.

\- Peter…

Le jeune homme imaginait déjà que l'agent du FBI était mort quand ce dernier se baissa et se pencha au dessus de son lit.

\- Chut ! Neal ! Je suis là… Tout va bien. Je suis là !

Peter baissa le rail du lit et s'assit sur le bord de celui-ci pour se rapprocher du jeune homme et lui prendre la main.

\- Calme-toi… Je vais bien… Je vais bien…

Neal retrouva peu à peu son calme et Peter lui sourit en repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux.

\- Ça fait du bien de revoir ces yeux bleus ouverts.

Neal frémit et lui demanda.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- De quoi tu te souviens ?

\- De m'être évanoui à l'entrepôt…

\- Eh bien, dit Peter en lui serrant plus fort la main. Je me suis retrouvé assis sur le bord du lit un peu comme tout de suite… Tu étais étendu là inconscient et livide et j'avais cette pince chirurgicale à la main… Je me suis penché au dessus de toi et j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je pouvais toucher une veine ou un organe, pousser la balle plus loin… Je ne suis pas médecin et toi tu avais vraiment besoin de soin. Je ne pouvais pas rester là à te regarder simplement mourir… pour avoir voulu me sauver la vie. Alors j'ai appelé les secours.

\- Mais ils vont nous retrouver…

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Nous les avons tous eu et tu avais raison, il y avait bien un membre du FBI dans le lot…

\- Tu les as arrêté mais quand ?

\- Hier… ça fait trois jours que tu es dans le coma Neal… Ton corps était tellement faible… Ton cœur a cessé de battre dans l'ambulance et, poursuivi Peter très ému, et heureusement il est repartit.

Peter posa une main sur la joue de Neal.

\- Je n'aurais pas pu accepter que tu meures de cette façon… Toi qui a tout fait pour m'aider. Le médecin a dit que tu avais dû te faire tirer dessus deux ou trois jours plus tôt, comment tu as pu… tenir aussi longtemps ?

\- Ils m'avaient enfermé… Je devais te prévenir…

\- Merci…

\- Y a pas de quoi Peter.

Les deux hommes restèrent quelques instants silencieux et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Une infirmière entra en souriant à Neal.

\- Bonjour, Mr Jones. Content de vous voir enfin réveiller, laisser moi vérifier deux ou trois choses.

Elle se pencha sur le jeune homme et vérifia ses constantes avant de se redresser en souriant.

\- Eh bien, cela me paraît parfait. Je vais aller vous chercher de l'eau et un peu de soupe.

Neal lui sourit et l'infirmière sortit de la pièce.

\- Jones ?

\- Oui, eh bien, il était avec moi et quand on m'a demandé ton nom c'est le premier qui est sortit !

\- Il a dû en être ravi !

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

\- Cela explique pourquoi je ne suis pas menotté au lit.

\- Je t'ai vu mourir dans l'ambulance, répondit Peter sombrement. Je ne me voyais pas te menotter au lit.

Neal sourit et retira sa main que tenait Peter en lui disant.

\- Je vais mieux, tu devrais t'en aller maintenant.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse seul ? Demanda Peter.

\- C'est ce que j'ai choisi, lui répondit Neal.

Peter remarqua une ombre dans son regard et lui demanda doucement.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu l'as vraiment choisi ça ?

Neal dévisagea l'agent du FBI quelques secondes avant de se mettre à pleurer en murmurant.

\- Non… Non… Je déteste être seul…

Touché par l'émotion du jeune escroc, qui continuait de pleurer en fermant les yeux, Peter lui reprit la main tout en lui répondant.

\- Chut ! Ne pleurs pas. Tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là…. Je reste prêt de toi. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Pourquoi tu veux t'occuper de moi ?

\- Parce que tu as horreur d'être seul et que tu m'as sauvé la vie, dit Peter en souriant au jeune homme. Parce que ça doit être terrible de se sentir affaibli et seul.

\- T'as pas idée, murmura Neal à deux doigts de se remettre à pleurer.

\- Chutt… Regarde, je suis là.

Neal ne dit rien, luttant contre la torpeur qui l'enveloppait et Peter lui serra doucement les doigts.

\- Tu peux t'endormir tu sais… Je reste là… Je veille sur toi…Je te protège Neal…

Le jeune escroc sourit faiblement et ferma les yeux. Peter le regarda lentement s'endormir en se sentant un peu perdu à cause de l'affection qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme mais, il savait qu'elle était sincère et il s'était sentit si bouleversé de voir son cœur s'arrêter dans cette ambulance. La respiration de Neal devint régulière. Il dormait. Peter passa une main sur sa joue et se retourna vers l'infirmière qui venait de rentrer.

\- Ah, dit celle-ci. Je l'ai manqué.

\- Il est si fatigué.

\- Oh mais, ce n'est pas grave, son corps a encore besoin de repos.

Puis, elle demanda en se tournant vers Peter.

\- Vous voulez que je fasse préparer un lit pliable si vous voulez dormir prêt de lui ?

\- Oui merci, je préfère ne pas le quitter.

\- C'est bien compréhensible, surtout pour son petit frère.

Peter sursauta et regarda l'infirmière. Cette dernière croyait qu'ils étaient frères. Il eu envie de la contredire mais, finalement, il se tut… ça lui permettait d'avoir des avantages. Elle sortit de la pièce et le laissa seul avec Neal en train de dormir.


End file.
